


Mirror

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Robbie wants to give and give.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenapricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488102) by [greenapricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/pseuds/greenapricot). 



> greenapricot wrote a bit of fic so beautiful that I had to write a response. I hope that greenapricot will forgive me for borrowing the scenario and words.

Robbie is overwhelmed by James. By the want, by the open invitation that James has given him. James moans -- a guttural, desperate sound that pings Robbie's cock like a divining rod -- and then stretches to fumble for the bottle of lube in the bedside cabinet. Robbie's semen-stained hand trembles a bit but he feels confident too, spattered with James' spunk, knowing that he has reduced James to quivering need.

"Please," James says, and his voice is rough.

More, he's saying prettily. More, he's demanding. And Robbie wants to give it to him. They've done the smooth, beautiful grip of cock against cock, but Robbie never dreamed… no, that's a lie. He's dreamed about it often enough in the last couple weeks. But he's never dared, and he can't help asking, "You're sure?"

"God, _yes_ ," James breathes, and Robbie's struck by the pleading note in his tone. Struck dumb, struck with regret that he's left his poor lad wanting. 

No more.

The slick is cool but James' flesh is hot, fevered. Robbie rubs the puckered skin of James' hole slowly, carefully, and James inhales sharply. Impatiently. Better in than out, Robbie thinks, his thoughts lewd and predatory. 

And then he's in James. One finger, and there's a whimper from James but it's the call of pleasure rather than pain. Robbie wants to do more, feel more. And James seems more than willing, so he tries a second finger.

Christ, when James tightens his muscles around Robbie's fingers Robbie nearly comes. James is making incoherent, joyful noises, and it emboldens Robbie to add a third finger. Christ again, the sounds that James makes are indecent. Robbie wants to kiss him, swallow his cries, but the angle is all wrong so he concentrates on in, out, deeper, until his hand is flush against James' arse. And James just wants it endlessly, whimpers, _Oh God_ and _please_ and _more_ and _oh fuck_ and _don't stop_ until Robbie is dizzy with the echoes of his pleading. How could he have waited so long to claim James like this? To bring James to such soaring heights with merely crooked fingers and steady pressure? To coax out such naked desire?

And then Robbie finds just the right spot and James stills for a moment, a spasm of pleasure arresting him. James is impaled beautifully on Robbie's fingers, and finally a shudder takes him and he's coming, coming apart. Robbie thinks in awe and delight, _I did this_ as James scrabbles his hands in ineffectual fists against the mattress. Pounding the fabric as if Robbie was pounding his cock into him and _there_ is an image that Robbie cannot erase from his mind now, a fixed portrait of James in pieces. Picture of James coming undone.

He wants nothing more than to put James back together again for another round.


End file.
